hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Mouth Lord
Today we discuss the unfortunate case of patient #852, a Mr. Tyler O'toole, or as he's been become known in Hillbrook, “The Mouth”. Mr. O'toole was a poor boy, the son of a single mother, and due to an unfortunate brain abnormality, completely mute. Despite this set back young Tyler was a responsible man, and a hard worker. These aspects, and surprisingly the young man's lack of speech, all brought him into the appreciative service of Jimmy the Train, an enforcer of the Irish Mafia. Despite knowing how illegal and morally reprehensible his employer's business was, it never really effected young Mr. O'toole, as the boy simply cleaned Jimmy's house and prepared his meals. Even when the messier parts of “the Train's” business followed him home, the clean up was seen to by specialized professionals, sparing the boy of all that blood and viscera. So despite how close to violent evil Tyler lived and worked next to, he lived a quiet and peaceful life. Until that one tragic day. Jimmy was having a meeting with several of his colleagues as Mr. O'toole busied himself in the next room. His boss and his coworkers spoke openly between themselves, having long learned not to mind Tyler's presence. It was while the manservant was cleaning a table to a polished shine that he suddenly felt a powerful shock run through his body from seemingly nowhere. What was even more, well, shocking than that though is what happened a few seconds later. Out of nowhere Tyler's mouth, something that all his life did nothing more than consume food and breath, all of a sudden started to speak. Well “speak” might be a bit of an over statement, as the noises that came out of him, while they were parsed like words in sentences, made absolutely no sense. Strings of nonsense paragraphs began spilling out of Tyler's formerly silent mouth, beginning to increase in volume as they came. This cacophony did eventually catch the attention of the dangerous men in the other room, and after a minute or two of confused shouting, Tyler's boss came to see what was wrong with him. “Whats up with you, kid?” Jimmy asked, with more confusion then concern in his voice. While audibly he only got more nonsense in return, the panic in Tyler's eyes and his gesturing hands got through the boys emotions in the moment. Just wanting a moment of silence, the mobster reached out his hand and dumbly covered his servant's mouth, only for the misbehaving organ to bite down on Jimmy's hand with all its might. The criminal yelled out in pain and rage, ripping his hand out of the iron like jaws that held him, and loosing a sizable bloody chunk of his appendage in the process. “Little shit!”the Train hollered as he clumsily tried to draw his pistol with his left hand, fully intending to murder his malfunctioning manservant. While confused, panicked, and disgusted by his recent actions, Tyler's survival instincts kicked in when he saw the gun, and the young man lunged forward. In the ensuing struggle the pistol went off and a second later Jimmy the Train fell to the ground dead, the murder weapon smoking in Tyler O'toole's hands. While the men in the next room were all experienced killers, they were still human, and thus were still perfectly susceptible to gunfire, especially when caught by surprise. Which is why a few minutes later Tyler stood with an empty gun in a house full of dead mobsters. Newly a murder (albeit in self defense) and still with a mouth out of his control and sprouting nonsense, the young man could no longer stand his situation. He simply dropped the gun, went into a corner, curled into a ball, and weeped. Eventually the authorities arrived, then after passing young Mr. O'toole through the system, he eventually found his way to Hillbrook. Mr. O'toole has been a model patient, not causing any trouble (as long as the staff don't put an appendage near his mouth of course) and responding well to treatment. Because of his unusual condition he can find eating difficult, but as of yet he has not needed an IV, and after our first unhelpful interview Tyler usually keeps himself muzzled with a special mask. While we may never be able to cure patient #852's unusual affliction, it is my hope that he may eventually learn to live with it. With our help of course. … Interview with patient #852 (translated from ancient Babylonian, Akkadian) Patient #852: “I know what you are.” Dr. Keen: “I know what you are as well.” Patient #852: “Then you should speak to me with far greater respect!” Dr. Keen: “Given what you are, a parasite, I believe I'm speaking to you with far more respect than you deserve.” Patient #852: “Parasite?! I am...” Dr. Keen: “A creature of pure energy, used to jumping into different poor souls at your leisure. Often times mistakenly refereed to as a demon, sometimes as a god. Like I explained, I know what you are.” Patient #852: “...we need not be enemies. In fact, we could be very useful allies to one another.” Dr. Keen: “What an interesting idea. Deluded, but interesting.” Patient #852: “Come now, we can at least agree that the both of us are above these mortal scum, can't we?” Dr. Keen: “We don't share the same opinion on humanity. I doubt we share the same opinion of much anything else either.” Patient #852: “Fine then, we can do this the hard way. I may be trapped within this meat's malformed brain, but I know that you are a cold blooded impostor, and given how you are hiding amid the rabble, that is something you don't want to get out. Which means, Doctor, that I have power over you!” Dr. Keen: (laughs) “Yes, now if only you could speak English.” Patient #852: “I will learn, you cretin.” Dr. Keen: “Maybe, but then you'll just be a madman shouting about reptilian doctors as your poor host looks on in desperate confusion.” Patient #852: “You don't think he'll believe there is something wrong with you, after this interview?” Dr. Keen: “If you really know what I am, you should know that that won't be a problem.” Patient #852: “YOU WILL REGRET UNDERESTIMATING ME! I AM THE LORD...!” Dr. Keen: “Of the mouth. The Lord of exactly one mouth, to be precise.” Patient #852: “You impudent fuck!” Dr. Keen: “Language.” Before the patient could speak again, Dr. Keen blew in his face. A second later the patient passed out, and Doctor Keen had the orderlies remask and take patient #852 back to his room. All evidence of this interview were since redacted by Dr.Keen. Category:Tales Category:Dr. Keen